This invention relates to exercise devices of the type utilizing a rope wrapped around a shaft to create a frictional force resisting pull on the rope. Such devices are shown in such patents as U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,627. In this device the rope is passed into a cavity in a housing which includes a center shaft. The rope is wrapped about the shaft and passed back out through the body member.
Exercise is accomplished by pulling on one end of the rope against the frictional force created thereon within the device. This frictional force is adjusted by rotating the shaft relative to the housing. The problem in the past has been in providing a visual indication of the resistive force exerted on the rope, which resistive force is proportional to the number of turns wound around the center shaft. The above-mentioned patent describes one method of providing such a visual indication. The purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved indicator for an exerciser of this type to show the approximate pull which must be exerted on the rope to move it through the exerciser.